


Rememberance

by hyacinthis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I lost, M/M, also i named genji's spirit dragon udon, i had an idea for where this was going but, u better love him bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: Genji frowns and slowly steps out of the monastery, taking a few moments to make sure he wasn't getting wet. He walks towards the gardens, Zenyatta isn't there. He goes to the tree the meditate under, Zenyatta isn't there. He walks to the koi pond, Zenyatta isn't there. Genji is getting more and more concerned.He stood at an old dirt path right past their meditation tree, hearing low metallic noises, like sparks coming from a lightning rod. He descends down the path slowly, so he won't slip, and gasps when he sees a sparking, still Zenyatta, crouched in on himself.





	Rememberance

“Master?” Genji pokes his head into the bedroom, scanning the area briefly. No Zenyatta.

He walks to the kitchen. “Master?” Still no Zenyatta. 

He walks into the bathroom after a warning knock. “Master?” Once again, no Zenyatta.

Genji lets out a low sigh, slowly removing his mask. Zenyatta doesn't just disappear like this. Especially not around mediation time. Genji glances out the window at the pouring rain and he feels himself frown slightly. Could he have gotten caught in the rain? Genji doesn't remember him going out. 

He circles the monastery one last time, calling for Zenyatta as thunder rumbles quietly outside. Still no response. Genji walks to one of the doors, grabbing an umbrella on his way out and opening it. A storm is coming, Zenyatta’s been mentioning it all week. He says it will be good for the plants. Zenyatta seems excited for it. 

“Master?” Genji calls out into the steadily pouring rain. “Master?”

Genji frowns and slowly steps out of the monastery, taking a few moments to make sure he wasn't getting wet. He walks towards the gardens, Zenyatta isn't there. He goes to the tree the meditate under, Zenyatta isn't there. He walks to the koi pond, Zenyatta isn't there. Genji is getting more and more concerned. 

He stood at an old dirt path right past their meditation tree, hearing low metallic noises, like sparks coming from a lightning rod. He descends down the path slowly, so he won't slip, and gasps when he sees a sparking, still Zenyatta, crouched in on himself.

He drops his umbrella and rushes over to the soaked omnic, worry flooding his thoughts. 

“Master?” He asks, wiping what water he can from his face. “Master, are you okay?” He asks more desperately. 

Zenyatta’s lights blink and he slowly looks up at Genji.

“Master, what are you doing out here?!” He asks, rushing to get his umbrella to shield a still slightly sparking Zenyatta. “You could have gotten hurt!”

“I… Am fine, my student.” Zenyatta says quietly, slowly standing with the help of Genji. “I dozed off is all.”

“Master, that wasn't dozing off.” Genji scolds, rushing him back towards the monastery. “You could have gotten really hurt.” He said, holding onto him as he escorted him inside. “You can't sit out in the rain like that, master.”

Zenyatta doesn't answer, slowly taking a step inside. Genji sets the umbrella down then rushes to get him a towel. He wraps Zenyatta in it, drying him as quickly as he can. Genji sighs.

“Master what's wrong?” Genji asks as he wraps the towel around his head, gently drying it. 

“Nothing, my student.” Zenyatta says, trying to offer him a smile. Genji doesn't buy it.

Zenyatta watches him as Genji dries him with care, as he's done before. He’s never been soaked like this before, though. It’s never been water like this, water that’s just absolutely everywhere. Genji walks over to the kitchen table, Zenyatta’s hand in his. He sits him down gently then kneels in front of him, wringing the water from his pants.

“Why were you just sitting in the rain like that?” Genji asks, glancing up at him. “You were starting to spark.”

Zenyatta stares straight ahead for a moment before he looks down at Genji, reaching down to gently run his fingers across the top of his head. He looks contemplative, Genji isn’t sure about what, but he just knows that he looks contemplative.

“I was… Thinking… About a friend of mine.”

“In the rain?” Genji answers, standing and taking the towel to the sink. He starts to wring it out over the drain. “It still doesn’t really answer my question.”

There’s silence between the two, the sound of the water running down the drain and the rain hitting the tin roof filling the space between them. Genji looks out the window at the dark clouds in the distance, making a mental note to keep a closer eye on Zenyatta until the storm goes away. Udon paws its way into the kitchen, its small claws clicking across the wooden floor.

Zenyatta leans down and holds out a hand to the spirit dragon, who quickly comes to him. It slithers up Zenyatta’s arm then rests in his lap, curling up slowly against him. Zenyatta strokes the dragon slowly, staring down at him.

Again, there is silence.

“I am going to make tea,” Genji says, walking to go hang the towel to dry. “Do you want some?”

Silence. Genji frowns.

“Master?” He asks, turning his head.

Zenyatta’s head is in his hands and a metallic sob answers Genji. He walks over to him as Udon stands on its hind legs, sniffing at Zenyatta’s hands, confused as to why the petting has stopped. Genji stares down at him for a second, unsure of what to do. He’s never seen Zenyatta actually cry. And here he was, sobbing. Udon scratches at his hands, making small growling noises. Genji frowns and bats the small dragon away. He hisses at Genji and jumps up onto the table, curling up beside Zenyatta’s arms. 

“Master,” Genji whispers, moving to cup his face. “Master. What’s wrong?”

Zenyatta doesn’t answer, instead throwing his arms around his student and crying into his metallic stomach. Genji frowns, reaching down and rubbing the metal vertabraes of his back. Zenyatta lets out another metallic sob, his shoulders shaking with him.

Genji doesn’t know what to do, so he just crouches down and holds Zenyatta, pressing his lips to Zenyatta’s temple, frowning. Zenyatta keeps himself buried in Genji’s abdomen, sobbing lowly.

“Master,” Genji murmurs, slowly pulling his face from his chest. “Master. What’s wrong?” He asks, cupping his cool, metallic cheeks.

There are no tears, Zenyatta has no tear ducts, and Genji is sure that just makes it harder on him. He gently kisses the lights on his forehead, one at a time. Zenyatta turns his attention over to Udon, who is walking towards the edge of the table to check on Zenyatta. He sighs shakily and Genji leans down, pressing his forehead to Zenyatta’s.

“I just…” Zenyatta sighs, rubbing his face. “I haven’t had much time to mourn my brother’s passing. It hits me in waves sometimes.” 

Genji frowns and nods his head as Udon slowly crawls into his Zenyatta’s lap. 

“I understand,” Genji murmurs. “I’m sure you miss him.”

“I do.” Zenyatta answers, focusing his attention on Udon in an attempt to distract himself. “But… I know he’s still with us, somewhere.”

Genji nods, kissing him gently. Udon sits up on its hind legs, stretching itself out. Zenyatta looks at it and lets out a sad laugh, reaching down and rubbing its long belly. Genji rolls his eyes, nudging Udon so that it falls over in Zenyatta’s lap. Udon hisses. 

“You’re spoiling it.” Genji says, moving to go make tea. 

“No,” Zenyatta says. “Let me give it the love it deserves.” 

Genji rolls his eyes and smiles, turning to watch the two as Udon curls around Zenyatta’s arms. He hates seeing Zenyatta upset, but he does what he can to make him feel better.


End file.
